fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Japońska Dyskietka
Around The World Odcinek 10 Chris z Aaronem siedzą za sterami samolotu Chris'a Chris: Ostatnio w Around The World... Anglia przywitała nas miłą pogodą, niestety Aminet załatwiła nam dożywotni zakaz wjazdu do Wielkiej Brytanii, po jej szaleńczej jeździe po autostradzie. Powróciła do nas Beth dzięki jej nowym znajomym z Syrii. Courtney pokazała nam, że nie wolno jej obrażać, ani na autostradzie, ani w życiu, a szczególnie nie przez nieznajomego... Courtney pojechała do szpitala psychiatrycznego, a Lindsay i Bridgette zostały na autostradzie. Wredni Pasażerowie po spotkaniu i znalezieniu mojego ukochanego samolotu wygrały zadanie, ale o mały włos. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Courtney, która w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa poleciała do szpitala. Tym samym pierwszy raz w historii mamy sytuację, gdy przed rozbiciem drużyn mamy drużynę tylko z dwoma osobami. Czy Bridgette i Lindsay sobie poradzą? Czy Lindsay w czymkolwiek poradzi sobie? Czy Aminet załatwi nam zakaz wstępu do kolejnego państwa? By się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie Around The World!!! Aaron: Chris kiedy zatankujemy? Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Samolot Pierwsza Klasa 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: I znowu dzięki mojej osobie wygraliśmy zadanie. Widzicie?! Afrykańska krew! Niestety coraz bardzie mam dosyć zachowania tych maminsynków. JJ i Ivan chcą przegrać by wreszcie wrócić do domu! Ja im dam! Gwen: Tak. Nareszcie na starych śmieciach! LeShawana: No nareszcie! Miałam już dosyć tych wiecznych zadań. A teraz nareszcie luksus! Venus: Jestem tylko ciekawa, gdzie teraz lecimy. Oby gdzieś gdzie jest spokojnie. Mam już dosyć tego pośpiechu i autostrad! JJ i Ivan zerwali się z krzeseł JJ: Weź nam o tym nie przypominaj?! (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Dzięki Aminet wygraliśmy to zadanie i nie poszliśmy o dziwo do więzienia, ale to jej nie usprawiedliła, że o mało nas nie zabiła, że przez nią taplałem się w odchodach i uciekaliśmy przed aligatorami?! Co to? Kreskówka?! Ivan: Tak naprawdę to chciałbym przegrać, ale mieć wreszcie spokój i nie musieć się bać co znowu zrobi mi Aminet. JJ: Tak... Potrzeba nam czterech głosów, żeby ją przegłosować. LeShawna zagłosowałabyś na nią? LeShawna: Wiesz co? Nawet chętnie. Siedzenie w ostatniej klasie przy jej chęci wygrania za wszelką cenę jest nawet znośna. Venus: Hej?! Chcecie ją na serio wywalić? Przecież dzięki niej co odcinek siedzimy w pierwszej klasie! Ivan: Wiesz, ale tobą nie pomiata co odcinek. (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Powoli zaczyna być w naszej drużynie gorąco. Z jednej strony ja, Gwen i Aminet, ale z drugiej są JJ, Ivan i LeShawna, którzy przy pierwszej lepszej okazji na nią zagłosują. I koniec z tymi luksusami! Ale gdyby nawet Aminet odpadła, to trzeba będzie przeciągnąć LeShawne na naszą stronę. Wierze, że zrobi to dla Gwen... Druga Klasa 100px Beth: No nieźle o mało nie wygraliśmy, co nie? Agata: Tak, ale wiesz lepiej jest w pierwszej klasi. (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Moja drużyna nie jest najlepszą, na jaką mogłam trafić. Ale jesteśmy tu z Agatą teraz jedynymi dziewczynami, a faceci zaczęli się od tego zadania w Wielkiej Brytani kłócić, aż się ich słuchać nie da! Harold: Jakbyś umiał prowadzić to bylibyśmy teraz w pierwszej klasie! DJ: Tak! I nie wykręcaj nam się już od tego. Cody: Weźcie przestańcie marudzić. Prawie wygraliśmy. Harold: Wiesz, ja nie widzę, że jesteśmy w pierwszej klasie. Cody: I co z tego? Źle wam, że nie jesteście na eliminacjach? DJ: Nie, ale wolę też być w pierwszej klasie! Rick: Nie ma wątpliwości! To przez Cody'ego! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Oni mnie cały czas oskarżają o to, że przeze mnie nie siedzą teraz w pierwszej klasie! Zwariować by można było! Cody: Wiecie co? Nie moja wina, że nie umiecie się pogodzić z przegraną. (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Cody odkąd przegraliśmy nie może się z tym pogodzić, że przez niego nie siedzimy teraz w pierwszej klasie. I co? Może to jeszcze powie, że to nasza wina? (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Najgorsze w tym wszystkim nie jest to, że przegraliśmy, ale fakt, że Cody nie chcę się do tego przyznać. No przepraszam, ale to jego wina, że przegraliśmy. Harold: Nie wykręcisz się od tego! Cody: Tak, nie licz na to! Agata: Błagam, przestańcie się kłócić! Już mi od tego boli głowa! Beth: Agata ma rację! Po co się kłócić i tak jesteśmy w miare niezłych warunkach. Agata: Racja! A wy tylko o jednym odkąd wylecieliśmy z Londynu! Beth: To się robi już wkurzające! Ostatnia Klasa 100px 100px Bridgette: I zostałyśmy same Lindsay... Lindsay: No. Ale wiesz pozbyłyśmy się nareszcie Heather i Courtney. Teraz na pewno będzie lepiej! Bridgette: Oby, bo już nie mamy zbyt wiele osób w zespole. Lindsay: Nooo... ale wiesz teraz staniemy się najlepszym duetem w historii! Bridgette: Tak... oby tak się stało... (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Ehh. Z jednej strony znowu się ciesze, że wyeliminowaliśmy Heather i Courtney, ale z drugiej zostałyśmy z Lindsay same. Praktycznie już nie ma drużyny, a dopiero zaczynamy grę! (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Ten błyszczyk, który kupiłam w Londynie jest wspaniamy! Naprawdę jest rewelacyjny! Więc tak mamy problem podobno z Bridgette. Boi się, że jeżeli jeszcze dwa razy przegramy to wylecimy obie. Taaak. Została nas dwójka, to czekaj jeżeli przegramy dwa razy to nasza drużyna powie papa! Lindsay: Hej Bridgette! Jak myślisz gdzie teraz lecimy? Bridgette: Mam nadzieje, że do miejsca gdzie nareszcie wygramy jakieś zadanie. Lindsay: Zauważyłaś, że my jeszcze nigdy nie byłyśmy w pierwszej klasie? Bridgette: Lindsay proszę cie nie doprowadzaj mnie do załamania nerwowego. Lindsay: Dobrze! Kyle: Hah! Widzicie te dwie? Zostały same w programie! Philip: Uspokój się! Nas jest niewiele więcej w programie. A znając nasze możliwości to nie zdziwiłbym się jakby nas też nagle miała zostać dwójka w programie. Ja i Sonny... Sonny: O dzięki Phil. To miłe, że według ciebie powinnam pozostać w programie! Philip: Przyjemność po mojej stronie! (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Philip jest taki słodki, że mogłabym go schrupać! Każda rzecz jaką powie jest taka słodka. Przeraża mnie tylko fakt, że kiedyś chciał mnie wywalić, ale co. Ludzie się zmieniają. Izzy: Hej ludzie! Może polecimy do bufetu po ciasteczka? Philip: Nie raczej nie Izzy. Sonny: I wiesz bufet teraz należy do Wrednych Pasażerów. Izzy: Ale Izzy chcę ciasteczko. Kyle: Jak wygrasz zadanie to dostaniesz całą ciężarówkę ciasteczek. Izzy: Haha! Ale fajnie! No nie. Teraz to Izzy się postara! (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Tak Izzy teraz odwali czarną robotę i spokojnie wygramy to zadanie. Kyle: Tak Izzy pamiętaj, że walczysz o ciastka! przez megafon słychać głos Chris'a Chris: Ohio! Uczestniczy-chan! Lecimy do Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni! (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Kraj Kwitnącej Wiśni? To jakieś perfumy? Japonia, Tokio 100px 100px 100px 100px przychodzi Chris ubrane w kwieciste kimono Agata: Emm Chris to zazwyczaj kobiety noszą kimono z motywami kwiatowymi. (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Kocham wszystko co związane z Japonią! Kocham wszystko! Ten kraj to najpiękniejszy i najlepszy kraj w którym chciałabym żyć i tutaj chciałabym umrzeć, ale to nie jest sugestia dla Chrisa. Chris: Taaa... Więc witajcie w Japonii. Więc tak dzisiaj macie bardzo ważne zadanie. Więc na razie jesteśmy w Tokio, ale z uwagi na to, że władze Japonii nie pozwoliły nam lądować w Kyoto, musicie tam dojechać super nowoczesną koleją. Tak. W Kyoto. Musicie znaleźć twórce mangi Yuki Suetsugu i znaleźć dyskietkę ... tak dyskietkę z nowym tomem mojej mangi. Co mają ją za parę miesięcy wydać, a ja chcę wiedzieć co będzie dalej... Bridgette: A skąd wiesz, że jest w Kyoto? Chris: No mam satelite Chris1 i śledziłem jej ostatnie 2 tygodnie życia... mniejsza o to ruszajcie! A i jeszcze jedno ona zawsze tworzy tylko dwie kopie. Więc drużyna, która nie przyniesie mi tomu mangi weźmie udział w eliminacjach, no to start! Pociąg Jadący do Kyoto 100px 100px 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: A więc dzisiaj nie będę się do niczego wtrącać... niech sobie przegrywają jak coś. Dzisiaj milczę! (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Cieszę się ze wsiedliśmy do pierwszego pociągu do Kyoto. Słyszałem, że to piękne miasto. Jak cała Japonia. Uwielbiam ich kulturę i mangi! Sonny: Czy my wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj? To znaczy wszyscy, którzy jeszcze zostali? Philip: No nie. Nie widzę z nami Słodkich Podróżniczek... Sonny: Nie no! Co one nie walczą? Zostało tylko one! Naprawdę wiem, że są naszymi przeciwnikami, ale proszę was! To wszystko to już lekka przesada! Philip: Co nie? Najgorsze jest to, że wywalają najlepszych, a zostały tylko Lindsay i Bridgette! No jeszcze Bridgette ma jakiś potencjał, ale Lindsay?! Ona myśli wyłącznie o niebieskich migdałach! W tym samym czasie Venus: Hej Aminet dlaczego się dzisiaj w ogóle nie odzywasz? Aminet: Nie mam zamiaru pomagać naszej drużynie jak JJ i Ivan chcą odpaść. (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Rozumiem Aminet. Też bym im najchętniej nie pomagała, ale w końcu mamy wygrać, a nie nawiązywać tutaj pseudo przyjaźnie. Gwen: Aminet! Nie przejmuj się nimi i pomóż nam wygrać! Nie ma sensu się o nich martwić i tak długo nie wytrzymają. Venus: Tak Gwen ma rację. Nie ma sensu się przejmować skoro i tak odpadną. W tym samym czasie Ivan: To jak? Znowu zdążyliśmy na odpowiedni pociąg. JJ: Tak racja. Trzeba było posiedzieć na stacji, a nie wsiadać do pociągu. Ivan: Muszę cię o coś zapytać. JJ: Tak? Ivan: Dlaczego powiedziałeś Lindsay, że tam są słodziutkie zawieszki? Skoro dzisiaj mamy przegrać? JJ: Ups. Sorka. Taki nawyk wiesz trzeba być wrednym. (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: W tym momencie JJ pokazał mi, że on chcę to wygrać! Ale dlaczego?! Ja tego nie rozumiem! Aminet go wykorzystuje, a on chcę wygrać?! (pokój zwierzeń)JJ: No tak chcę wygrać. Naprawdę obawiam się gniewu Aminet, a szczególnie jej pięści. W tym samym czasie Beth: Tak udało nam się! Harold: O mały włos, bo Cody poszedł po ramen. DJ: I mogliśmy przegrać! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Co?! Uwielbiam jeść i nikt nie powie mi, że można by przyjechać do Japonii i nie spróbować ich kuchni! To jest grzech! Agata: Hej! Przestańcie się kłócić. Znowu. Jesteśmy tutaj, by wygrać. Beth: Hej Agata?! Czy to nie jest góra Fugi? Agata: Tak chyba tak. Tak i się przynajmniej wydaję. (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: Lubię Beth, ale wydaje mi się, że ona nie chcę tu z nikim rozmawiać prócz mnie. Nie wiem nie może porozmawiać z Sonny, albo kimś innej drużyny? Ona mnie przytłacza. W tym samym czasie Philip: Jak myślisz Sonny. Na kogo powinniśmy głosować jeżeli byśmy dzisiaj przegrali? Sonny: Nie wiem. Kyle mnie denerwuje. Izzy mimo wszystko jest użyteczna! Philip: Tak racja. Kyle za bardzo kombinuje! za rogiem stoi Kyle, który wszystko słyszy (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Ok! Oni chcą mnie wywalić?! Jak? Za co?! Ohh jak mnie ta nasza nowa parka wkurza! Nic tylko są ze sobą i kombinują, jakby tutaj wykopać mnie i Izzy, a razem jak zajść do finału! O! Nie uda im się to! Po moim trupie! To nie była sugestia Chris. Stacja, Tokio 100px Lindsay: Przepraszam Bridgette, że przeze mnie musimy czekać na kolejny pociąg Bridgette... Bridgette: Ehh... To nic, ale co cię pod kusiło, by w ogóle wejść do tego sklepu?! Lindsay: Emm JJ powiedział, że tam są słodziutkie gadżety. Bridgette: Czyli to przez JJ'a mamy wielkie opóźnienie? (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Co myśli sobie ten JJ?! Ooo ja mu tego nie daruje jeżeli tego nie przegramy! W sumie to nie wina Lindsay, że jest lekko naiwna... (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Jej! To było dość podłe z jego strony... Zostałam tak jakby przez niego wykorzystana. To boli... Lindsay: O patrz! Jedzie pociąg to Kyoto. I piszę pośpieszny! Bridgette: Emm Lindsay? Ty znasz japoński?! Lindsay: No tak! To łatwe te znaczki były ładne więc zaczęłam je sobie wymalowywać na paznokciach! Potem mi jakich pan powiedział, że napisałam tam przez przypadek "Głupia Krowa" Bridgette: Ale nie no! Jak pośpieszny to może jeszcze mamy jakąś szansę, by tego nie zawalić. (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: To Lindsay zna japoński? Nie no mega zdziwienie, ale w sumie nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Japonia, Kyoto 100px Agata: Dlaczego tutaj przyjechał pociąg z Tokio? Przecież my też nim jechaliśmy. Harold: Ale tam piszę "Pośpieszny" DJ: Taaak. I żeby nas zdołować to wysiadają z niego Lindsay i Bridgette. (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Jakim cudem one tak szybko dojechały do Kyoto?! To przecież nie możliwe! (pokój zwierzeń)Chris: Co? To w końcu reality-show. Agata: Dobra musimy teraz znaleźć tą autorkę i odebrać od niej tą dyskietkę, ale szczerze. Kto jeszcze używa dyskietek? DJ: A to to prostokątne, czarne coś? Od Tokio się zastanawiam... Harold: Tak, to właśnie to. Agata: Ciekawe gdzie ta autorka może być... Chris: Witajcie w Kyoto kochani! Właśnie. Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, ale autorka stoi przy Teatrze Minamiza. Powodzenia! Cody: A jak się tam dostać? Rick: Na pewno nie autem Cody! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: No nie mogę już tego znieść! Oni mi to ciągle wypominają! 100px Lindsay: Kyoto! Ciekawe czy tu są jakieś pamiątki! Bridgette: Nie Lindsay! Idziemy szukać no tej ... autorki! Czekaj, a w ogóle to gdzie mamy jej szukać? Lindsay: Może ta nieudana podróbka Chrisa nam powie! (pokój zwierzeń)Chris: Nie udana podróbka mnie?! Co ja?! Chris: Lindsay to ja! Chris... Lindsay: O hej Chris! Chris: Nie ważne. Idźcie to Teatru Minamiza. Tam czeka autorka. ' Bridgette:' Ok! Dzięki Chris! 100px Kyle: I jesteśmy w Kyoto! Sonny: Tak czysty i szybki pociąg. Nawet da się do tego przyzwyczaić! Chris: Witajcie w Kyoto kochani! Dzisiaj musicie znaleźć autorkę jest przy teatrze Minamiza! Powodzenia. (pokój zwierzeń)Izzy: Haha! Nie pamiętam by kiedykolwiek Chris życzył nam powodzenia! To coś nowego. Izzy: Hej ludzie! Chodźcie! Trzeba wygrać te zadanie! Dla ciasteczek! Teatru Minamiza 100px Yuki Suetsugu: Ohio! Przyjaciele! Gratuluje wam. Jesteście pierwsi, a oto prawdziwy 16 tom mojej mangi Chihayafuru. Gratuluje! Przyjaciele! Philip: Tak udało nam się! Izzy: Tak! Izzy dostanie ciasteczko. Chris: Gratuluje wam i dziękuje! Wreszcie się dowiem co będzie dalej... No w nagrodę dzisiaj polecicie pierwszą klasą i zjecie tradycyjną japońską kolacje z tradycyjną japońską rodziną. Sonny: Brawo nam! całuje Philipa Philip: B...b...brawo? Izzy: O jakie to słodziutkie! Yuki Suetsugu: Ooo! Napiszę o tym mangę! zaczyna rysować 100px Yuki Suetsugu: Ohio! Jesteście drudzy. Więc mam dla was tylko kopie. Zapisaną na dyskietce. Ale naprawdę? Kto dziś zapisuje coś na dyskietce? (pokój zwierzeń)Amninet: Łamagi... Nawet przegrać nie umieją bez pomocy. Tylko zajmują komfortowe drugie miejsce. Venus: No nie będzie to pierwsza klasa, ale jest ok. Ivan: Nie! JJ: I kolejny tydzień z Aminet. Chris: No gratuluje wam. Nie udało wam się przegrać, ale to jeszcze nie koniec programu. Życzę wam powodzenia. (pokój zwierzeń)JJ: No. Będzie nam potrzebne. 100px Yuki Suetsugu: Witajcie! Ohio! Jesteście trzeci. Dostajecie tą ostatnią kopie oraz jesteście bezpieczni dzisiaj. Harold: Tak super! Beth: Ale i tak będziemy dzisiaj spać w ostatniej klasie. Agata: Trudno, ale i tak zostajemy w programie. Chris: Gratuluje, ale to znaczy, że w ostatniej klasie zasiądziecie z jedną z Podróżniczek. Cody: Co? One znowu przegrały? Nie no jakim cudem? Beth: Lindsay poszła pewnie na zakupy! 100px pare godzin później Yuki Suetsugu: Przykro mi dziewczyny. Dzisiaj niestety jesteście ostatnie. Nie mam dla was kopi mojej mangi przepraszam. Bridgette: Co? Jak to? Lindsay: Nie no! Znowu przegrałyśmy? Chris: Tak i udacie się na eliminację. Nie liczę nawet która to... (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Spóźniłyśmy się, bo zobaczyłam nową japońską kolekcje kostiumów! Nie mogłam przecież tego przegapić... Ceremonia 100px po głosowaniu Chris: No dziewczyny i mamy remis. W sumie spodziewałem się tego dzisiaj i co mamy zrobić z tym? Bridgette: Wywal Lindsay ona dziś zawaliła... Lindsay: Ale Bridgette... Bridgette: Co? To przez ciebie spóźniłyśmy się na pociąg oraz przegrałyśmy zadanie. Lindsay: Tak, ale... na Ceremonie wchodzi Millie z workiem prowiantu z kuchnii Millie: Ups... nie w porę. Chris: Wiem! Millie zadecyduje kto odpada. W nagrodę w kolejnym odcinku stanie się Słodką Podróżniczką. Znowu. (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Tak udało mi się, ale muszę kogoś skreślić teraz... Millie: No trudny wybór, ale dzisiaj chyba z programem pożegna się Bridgette. Bridgette: Co?! Jak to? Jak mogłaś? Millie: Wybacz Bridgette. Bardziej lubie moją NKPS Lindsay niż ciebie. Bridgette: Ale jakim prawem?! To Lindsay zawaliła wyzwanie. I to nie tylko tę! Aaron bierze Bridgette i wyrzuca ją z samolotu Bridgette: Za cooooooo.... Chris: I tym samym w drużynie została sama Lindsay, a w kolejnym odcinku dołączy do niej Millie. Czy teraz one sobie poradzą? Oglądajcie Around The World!!! Ekskluzywny Klip Widać Bridgette jak spada bez spadochronu' Bridgette: No i odpadłam! Znowu! Ale jakim cudem Lindsay doszła tak daleko?! Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Jak? Ohh ona naprawdę ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, przysięgam! W sumie teraz musi radzić sobie z Millie, a ona już wyleciała. No nie będzie miała lekko sama z nią. No nie mówię powodzenia, bo i tak wiem, że obie je wkrótce zobaczę ze sobą jako przegrane. Bridgette wpada do góry Fugi Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World